


sex, lies and malpractice

by puckity



Series: lost drabbles [1]
Category: Lost
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-30
Updated: 2005-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckity/pseuds/puckity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Evolution of Jack, in six short drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sex, lies and malpractice

**Author's Note:**

> Written way back in 2005; one of my first forays into fandom.
> 
> You can also follow me on [Tumblr](http://puckity.tumblr.com/).

**Part One, Playing Heroes**

Jack was thirteen and his name was Charles. But everyone called him Chuck. Jack had found him getting the almighty shit beat out of him after school. It didn’t look suspicious because Jack was always playing the hero. This time it was only one kid, Bobby Jonsen, and Jack didn’t think he was really trying. Maybe he knew, because later on he would sit behind Jack and whisper ‘fairy’ against his hair. But that day he let Jack win. He let Jack be the hero Chuck needed. They didn’t talk again. But it didn’t matter, because everything had already changed.

 

**Part Two, Dancing Queen**

Jack had been so afraid that as he got older it would become obvious. When he was sixteen he bought a Madonna tape, telling the saleswoman that it was for his sister, because he had to know. When his dad was at the hospital and his mom was at the salon he played it in his room, with the door closed. The next day he gave it to Wendy Somers, because he knew she liked him. That was mean, he knew, but it wasn’t like he had a choice. Still, he can’t listen to ‘Vogue’ without getting a funny feeling. 

 

**Part Three, Breaking Free**

Jack thought it would be better when he got accepted to Med School. Then at least he’d be away from home. He didn’t even care that Wendy, who became his best friend after he confided in her, told him that no fags went into medicine.

“Can you imagine a big macho guy finding out that his doctor, who sees him naked and shit like that, is a homo?”

“It’s not like we’re rapists, Wends.” They both laughed.

They laughed again when they went to a bar for Jack’s 19th birthday and he got hit on by his Bio lab partner.

 

**Part Four, Hiding In The Closet**

Jack was 24 when his father found out. Suddenly everything was his fault. His dad was drinking because of him. His parents were separated because of him. His mother was on anti-depressants because of him. Forget that his father was an alcoholic. Forget that his parents had nearly killed each other at least once a week during his childhood. Forget that his mother was a hypochondriac. Because now it was all his fault. His mother, ever the self-sacrificing Norman Batesesque-type of woman, had said it in a nutshell.

“Jack, how could you do this to your father?”

 

**Part Five, Pillow Talk**

Jack had always been a sucker for accents. The only woman he dated for longer than a month was Irish. They had broken up over his sleep talking, which he hadn’t even known about.

Officially it was so she could ‘focus on work’. But that came three days after she woke him up because he was talking in his sleep. She never told him what she heard, but after that she probably said about twenty words to him. And he didn’t ask, because he knew she had woken him up during one of his Peter O’Toole/Lawrence of Arabia dreams.

 

**Part Six, A Lesson In Active Listening**

Jack was standing on the beach and Kate was talking to him, but he wasn’t listening. The lilting accent coming from the inexplicably cheerful little British guy was distracting him.

“So?” Kate looked at him expectantly.

He could say he was thinking about food. Or boars. Or his dad. He could say that he was thinking about the monster in the jungle. He could even say he was thinking about that rich girl and her short skirts.

“Do you know what his name is?” Jack pointed towards the voice.

“Um, Charlie I think. Why?”

Jack didn’t answer. He only smiled.


End file.
